Ace combat infinity: Homebound
by FrostWalkingFox
Summary: This story was Somewhat influenced by WWII Enthusiast's Ace Combat Infinity: Eternal Skies story ... My OC, Reaper and Camilla are a family but have been torn apart by the Ulysses disaster and the many wars that followed, But family always find's Each-other even in the darkest of times. I only own my OC's and the AU.
1. The beginning

**I own only my OC's**

 **This is based in Ace combat infinity… also this is my second full story**

 **This will borrow some small ideas from this story By: WWII Enthusiast's story Ace Combat Infinity: Eternal Skies I suggest you read that story I liked it**

-7 years after Ulysses disaster-

I was born in the middle of the Ulysses disaster... but I know only what stories have told me and what my father said but as I've been told it can't compare to the real thing being there my father said it was a spectacle but terrifying too.

"Dad!" I yelled running into my father's arms after I got of my bus "are my brother and sister home?"

"yes they are… go Michael I'll grab your bag" he responded

I ran into my house to see my brother and sister sitting there. my sister looked up and smiled "Mikey" she stood up and hugged me. And after that my brother saw me and joined in the little group hug but I had to go upstairs to sleep while my siblings rested in the living room with Dad.


	2. The Lost and the lonely

**So I realized that I haven't been on in a while because my computer has been having power issues and thus shuts down often sorry everyone**

I woke up during the night to hear someone scream and police sirens in the background. Running downstairs I saw a blood stain and my Sister was missing along with my father. I looked around confused as to where they went and why I wasn't with them

-12 minutes later-

The police came charging in to a Domestic violence call but when they got there they saw only me

"Son… hey look at me you're okay" Officer 1 said I just stood there unable to move

"Hey get me a blanket!" Officer 2 yelled to the other two outside

The blanket arrived and they wrapped me up in it "Son do you have any family" I nodded

"Where at?" Officer 1 asked

"At the Aero tech Security service building as a night guard" I said to the Officer

"We'll send a car to go get him we'll stay here with you" Officer 1 said

"t-thanks" I said

"No problem little one just sleep on the couch when your brother gets here we'll wake you up" Officer 2 said

"Mhm" I muttered before hitting the couch and going to sleep

-30 minutes later-

"Hey little Mikey wake up" My brother said

I opened my eyes and saw my brother "ALEX!" I yelled lurching into his arms hugging him I started to cry "they-they left me alone here and…" my brother cut me off "Mike it'll be okay we can get through this as brother's… with or without our father and sister okay?.. OKAY" he shook me a little to get the point across

"Yeah we can do it" I said heavily

-1 hour later-

The police had left and put out a APB on my father and sister and as my brother was old enough to take care of me he hugged me and we stayed like that for a few hours till he told me I had to go to bed. That was an order I would comply with and I did so.

 **For those who don't know APB means All Points Bulletin but it's not a warrant for an arrest oh BTW I own only the alternate timeline and OC's**


	3. Science Experiment

**Two chapters in one night… Damn I'm good**

-11 years later 3rd person Ish POV-

My brother had left me when I was 18 to join the Arrows Air Defense Security Corporation and never returned. About a year after I decided to look for my brother and long lost sister but couldn't find either of them. Until the day I was captured by the Werner Noah Corporation and was used as a test subject in an experiment.

-Mikes POV-

"Ahhh S-stop it please!" I yelled struggling to get out of my bindings that held me to this table where they were cutting into me and putting things inside

"Shut Up!" a guard yelled rearing back and hitting me with his rifle but

I lay still hoping they would stop but they didn't they continued to cut into me. The scientist's started to talk

"so were going to Genetically modify him, Replace his Eyes, Upgrade his Brain… _whatever that means_ and Thicken his bone structure" S1 Said

"Yes seems right now we have to knock him out the poor little bitch" S2 said putting me under and I blacked out


	4. Family problems

-Alex pov-

I returned to the base after my last combat sortie and had an air of unhappiness about me. The ground crew came by to start fixing my plane because it was FUBAR and wouldn't fly all too great.

"Oi sir what's wrong?" A GC member said

"Nothing" I responded

"Bull shit.., sir what's wrong?" He continues to prod for info

I sighed "it's just that . . . I lost my wingman and his RIO because I couldn't get to him fast enough to save him" I said sadly

"Sir it'll be okay, as long as it was a quick death and he felt nothing right?" He asked

"Yeah I guess you're right…" I looked away lost in my train of thought

"Sir? You okay?" he asked

"Oh. What… yeah I'm fine just thinking about my little brother, I left him at home when I went to join up with you guys, last I heard he was going to join the RCAF" I said

"The royal Canadian air force eh? If so he should be fine they take care of their own" he said matter of factly

"Yeah I hope he's okay though… Big brother instinct you know?" I said whilst walking to the shower room

"Yeah. Uh Sir me and the guys are going to watch the hockey game want to join us" he said gesturing to his ground crew

"Yeah why not who are the teams?" I asked thoroughly intrigued

"Toronto maple leafs vs the Pittsburgh Penguins" he said

"My moneys on the Penguins" I said laughing

"No man Leafs all the way" he said smiling

"Tell me you honestly don't believe that crap they haven't won in years and never will… I swear they're only good in baseball" I said continuing to the showers

"Pfft as if" he walked back to my plane

-Showers 16:00 hours listen to Requiem for a dream here please-

I went through my personal belongings I sighed looking in the box that held the M1911 me and my little brother engraved together looking it over I thought ' _Never will I lose this little bro'_ I looked up when I heard a knock on the door

"Come in" I said

"Sir we have a letter from the RCMP that your brother is missing he was last seen in his house from 00:00 to 03:00 hours" the MP said

I jumped up "WHAT!" I yelled

"Sir I'm sorry here is the letter read it over for yourself" he said handing it to me and walked away

I read it ' _We're sorry to inform you that your little brother Michael is missing. He never showed up for work and his boss filed a missing person's report to the RCMP. We also regret to inform you that no evidence of your sister or father's whereabouts have been found… With much regret The Manitoba RCMP office'_ I started to cry when the rest of my squad came in

"Hey what's wrong?" Omega asked

"Yeah kid what's up?" viper asked I pointed to the note on the table they read it and omega came to my side

"I'm so-so sorry Reaper" he said

"Drop the call signs guys" I said

"Okay Alex well you know you've got us man" Viper or John smith said

"I know john I just can't handle this I-it's too much" I said shuddering

"Darrien go get us some coffee" John said

"Aye Cap'n I'm on it" he said in a pirate accent

"That kid makes my head hurt you know that john?" I asked

"I think he makes Goodfellow want to rip his head off and shove it where the sun don't shine" he said and I flat out laughed

"Th-that's gold right there john" I said

"I know and I'm proud of it" chuckled

 **So I'm sorry for the long wait but I had exams and writers block for this story I have inspiration now and my other full story is still on hold**


	5. Finding Father and Choosing a plane

-Mike POV-

I woke up feeling very . . . very groggy "what the f…" I looked over to see some guards come in.

"So we're getting this guy out and doing what, feeding him to the dogs?" guard 1 asked

"Well we have to bring him to the boss so… no" guard 2 said

"Damn I was hoping" G1 said unclipping my left arm and my right whilst G2 picked me up

"Shut up Carl" G2 said and they walked out with me on their shoulders

"Mph… put me down" I mumbled "hey put me down" I cried out in vain

"Boss 'ere he is" G1 said

"Thank you… now leave" the _boss_ said

"B-but wont he try to get away?" G2 asked

"No, NOW LEAVE!" the boss yelled

They left us to each other and he sat down once again

"So how do you like you're makeover?" he asked

"Fuck you" I moaned

"Now that's no way to talk to someone who is… hosting you" he said

"Eat a bullet" I said looking up at him with my now discolored eyes

He sighed "you know I don't think your father would appreciate that language"

"My father abandoned me and my brother taking my sister with him so you can go to hell" I said controlling my anger

"Please calm down. I don't want to have to sedate you again…" he said

"Wait, again?" I asked

"Yes. I was the one who did it the first time too" he said

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT I'LL KILL YOU I SWEAR!" I yelled

"Please don't hate me" he said

"WHY NOT?" I asked

"Because a son should not hate his father" he said

"LIAR!" I screamed

"Please Michael calm down and listen to me… please?" he asked

"Why?" I asked crying "why did you leave, why would you do that to me and Alex now he's gone and my life is fucked. All because you did… this to me you made me this thing now I'm a goddamn toy, a lab rat" I said in between sobs

"I did that to you so you could be a super pilot so you could ensure the skies are safe s-so you could ensure that something like the Ulysses never happens again" my father stated

"But you injected me, put robotic parts in me and warped my bone structure to suit your needs if you would've asked I would've trained and became the best but you had to have it your way" I said

"Come with me I want you to at the very least choose a plane" he said

"Fine but don't expect me to be fast or I swear to god I'll gut myself with a stick" I threatened

"Okay just come with me" he said leading me to the hangars where the planes were and when I got there I almost fell over in awe they had everything I loved as a kid the F-22 raptor all the way up to the CFA-44

"We have everything here, at least every plane you said you liked as a kid which were…" I cut him off "about five to six planes and they're all here"

I walked up to the CFA-44 "it's so sleek and smooth its weapons are on the inside like the raptor for more speed especially at supersonic speeds, then the raptor one of the greatest planes out there enough said those are my top two" I said

"Well I'll give you two hours alone to decide on a plane okay then tell me how you want it modded and it'll be done" he said

"Thanks" I said as he walked away I started to look at the others. The FB-22, ADFX-01, SU-37 terminator and the T-50 Pak Fa I walked around entering each cockpit but the one that called me back every time was the CFA-44 and inside that very cockpit I fell asleep.

 **So I chose the CFA-44 for a few reason's one being on Ace combat infinity it's one of my most used planes second to the F-22 and FB-22 and how I have mine modified its great although I will come up with my own weapon for the CFA-44 or as my design calls it the EXA-46 EXA means nothing BTW**


	6. My plane and nickname

-Mike pov-

"Wake up mike" my father said

"Huh?" I groaned

"You've been asleep for 2 hours" he said

"What!" I yelled scrambling out of the cockpit

"It's okay I don't care much" he said helping me out "I'll assume you want this one?"

"Yes I do I have the schematics here" I said

"Hmm the EXA-46 eh. I can do that" he said looking it over "what weapon is this?"

"That I call the LRCM, basically like the SOD but more efficient and can equip a plasma type warhead" I said "and like the ADMM's it rises out of the body"

"It'll be done in 8hours okay. But in that time I want you to have some weapons training" he said

"What guns?" I asked

"The M4, G17, Model 1887, 870Mcs and the Ump-45" he said

"Okay I'll do it" I said

-3 hours later-

"It's done sir" a soldier said

"The plane?" he asked

"Yes sir" he replied and walked away

"Come on Mikey lets go see your new plane" my father said

"Okay coming… I still hate you ya know" I said

"I know. And I can never ask for forgiveness for what I did, hell I'll never forgive myself for what I've done

"I hope you never do" I said walking up to my EXA-46 "I think I should paint it to" I said

"How do you want it done?" father asked

"The whole body is black, there are two lines and a triangle that are blue, the ailerons, rudder and concord mini wings at the front are white" I said showing him the exact spots they were supposed to go

"Eh not the most… conventional paint scheme but I'll do it" he said

"How long?" I asked

"30 minutes" he said

"Shit that's pretty good" I said

-30 mins later-

"I love it" I said in a sing song voice

"That's good because you're going up in the Aigaion in 20" he said

"Wha- why?" I asked

"Because the butterfly master and you are going to work together… now what's your call sign going to be?" he asked

"Uh…Avalanche" I said

"That's good now get ready… oh here's your flight suit" he said


	7. Sorry Everyone

**Sorry for being gone for so long everyone the last computer I had had a power supply problem… got a new one though yay**


	8. Assault on Japan

**Okay here goes it's been a while since I've written so it may be sloppy**

(Reaper/Alex POV)

I had zoned out in the middle of the briefing thinking of my lost brother and sister sighing I zoned in again.

"You all here? Good. In order to block the invasion of the so called USEA army, the UN has decided to stage a large-scale campaign across multiple Eurasian defense perimeters. They'll be conducting simultaneous ops in two areas: the Persian Gulf, and the Far East. They invited Arrows to be a part of this effort. You'll be departing for Tokyo shortly. The scale of this campaign is massive, encompassing multiple land, sea and air operations on both sides. It'll be a punishing battle, but if you want to get your name out there, there's no better opportunity to do it. Make sure your aircraft is as battle-ready as you can make it. I want to see us dominate in this fight. Dismissed. Hey reaper come here" Goodfellow said

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked

"You zoned out on us there for a moment everything okay?" he asked genuine concern written on his features

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking about my little brother and sister" I said looking away

"I'm sure time will heal those wounds. It won't affect you in the mission will it?"

"No I'll be fine"

"Okay I'm trusting you here"

I nodded and left for my F35A fighter

(Mike's POV)

Sighing I walked through the Aigaion waiting till me and the Butterfly master were called out. So I walked to the observation deck when all the sudden the General quarters alarm sounded and I scrambled to my EXA

-30 mins later-

As soon as I got to my EXA Gamer had confirmed mine and the Masters launch

"Lead butterfly, Avalanche here you leading or am I?" I asked

"I will" she responded "stay behind my Quox Uav's got it?"

"Very well" I said and we sped out of the hanger bay I calmed myself and took some deep breaths

(Alex/ Reaper POV)

"What the fuck!" I yelled as the so kindly dubbed Butterfly master flew by with Uav's and another plane in tow

"What are wo going to do?" Bronco asked

"What we can to not DIE!" omega yelled

"Shut it omega, reaper got any bright ideas?" Viper asked

"Yeah we kill them and go home" I said

"Slash to ridgebacks you are clear to engage"

"Edge copy's slash moving in"

"Damn if they kill the Master before us they get all the money"

"well lets go" I said and went supersonic


	9. Capture

******Well I'm not going to lie I lost interest in this story but playing Ace combat 6 and Ace combat infinity kind of inspired me…. As did a video, the video in question was Called "Watercolor – An Ace Combat 6 music video" I do think those of you who like Ace combat should go see it**

 **I'm dragging this on and on I'm sorry for that anyways please enjoy this chapter**

(Alex/Reaper POV)

"Hey Reaper someone's got a lock on you"

"I know!" I said my hands were sweating actually I was sweaty all over this was one of the most intense battles I've seen since joining up with the Arrows I started to remember the time I could've spent with my brother the time I could've had with him getting to see him grow up and get a wife. That's what sent me over the edge everything I could've done for him I didn't and I have to suffer with the guilt because of my choice… "I'm sorry"

"What?" the voice hesitated "Who are you talking to reaper?"

I shut off my radio and looked around I retreated into myself for a bit and as time slowed down I felt my heart pounding I felt my gut wrenching in disgust yet there was something odd… almost comforting to me I just couldn't put my finger on it. Whilst inside of my thoughts my plane was hit by a missile the shock of the missile had flipped my radios switch and it crackled on with life

"REAPER!"

The voice was undistinguishable due to the ringing in my ears I shook my head but the ringing wouldn't leave me, my vision cleared up though so I could do my job mostly. Through the ringing I could make out the yelling from the ground teams

 _"_ _Get up, yes sir, Stay down…! I can't do it, Get up soldier!"_

I took the stick of my plane with a death grip. I wiggled the stick to check my rudders, ailerons and the overall maneuverability of my plane I had 20 missiles left and a ton of gun ammo 'I need only one good shot to take out the damn butterfly' I thought

"Reaper… I don't know if you can hear this but you need to evade"

I stayed on course I had one shot but of course with my luck the missile could not get there the unknown plane following the butterfly got in the way and took the hit

"FUCK YOU!" I yelled through gritted teeth I took deep breaths to calm myself I keyed the comm frequency that goodfellow was on "Sir the enemy pilot that was defending the butterfly is down and I see a successful ejection can we have a Uav follow the pilot to be picked up by Bertz?"

"Uh hold on… Sky eye is already tracking the pilot and will have Bertz pick him up"

"Okay I'm returning home"

"Yea-" I cut the radio off so I didn't have to hear the rest of it I just wanted to go home

(Mike's POV Minutes ago)

"Avalanche fly behind me now"

"Why?" I asked confused

"Just do it now…"

"Fine!" I yanked the stick left to get behind the Butterfly when I heard a warning not long after that a shockwave rippled through my plane causing it to groan due to stress "No, no, no!" I hung my head low realizing she had gotten me to take the hit for her and that pissed me off I wanted to fire a missile at her but I couldn't so I ejected

(Time skip)

When I had hit the ground I had multiple guns pointed in my face and people yelling at me to put my hands up and get down of course not wanting a bullet in my head I complied

(Lt .Bertz POV)

"Command one in custody bringing him back to the Carrier"

"Copy that the Resolute stands ready to receive you"

"Let's go people!" I looked at the prisoner and knocked him out with the butt of my gun

(Mike POV many hours later)

"My head… ugh this hurts a lot" I mumbled

"You're awake that's good" a voice said

"Oh joy I'm awake so you can interrogate me yeah I think I'll go back to sleep"

I got an electric shock "still feel like being a smart ass?"

"Yep!" I said

(Reaper/Alex POV)

"Why does he seem so familiar?" I asked aloud

"Who?" Edge asked

"The one in the corner you can't see"

"Ha-ha smartass"

"No the one in the chair I swear I know him from somewhere I just… I'm not sure"

"Well go in there and talk to him yourself"

"You're serious?"

"Yeah I can get the guards away for a bit"

"Okay and thank you"

She nodded and walked out only to knock on the door and get the guards out of the room to let me in. I walked in shortly after making sure all the cameras and Microphones were off

"Okay look I'm going to be straight with you I think I know you from somewhere but I don't know where from"

"Well then ask me who I am I'll answer to you seeing as you disabled everything"

"Okay then what's your name?"

He looked at me with a smile "Michael…."


	10. Lost and found

**Hints of Suicide in this chapter and overall sadness**

(Mike's POV)

I looked up at him with a smile "Michael Cohen"

"Cohen? As in Kacper Cohen?"

"Yes exactly that name"

"That's impossible… his children are gone"

"Well guess again my father was an asshole who ended up leaving me when I was young, my sister disappeared too a-and my brother abandoned me but I'm rambling on… whatever you want information, places, people y-you'll get it"

"Well that's… It's not what I was expecting"

"Yeah well I don't like my father much I mean look at me he made me a freak and I'm still finding out what he did to me"

"What do you mean..?"

"Lots of pointy sharp needles"

Neither Alex nor I knew Goodfellow was watching

"Well then I guess we start with you…"

"Oh yay my life story" I said with a deadpan expression "Fine it's a long one so get seated… I-I uh remember…"

(Mike's Memory)

 _Father was talking to me about my birth and how it was a miracle that the hospital was able to have me delivered during the Ulysses disaster and how I looked a lot like our mother etcetera. I remember a lot but I remember that night, that night being the most prevalent in my mind as it's the night my father disappeared with my sister. What I remember the most of that night was fear overwhelming paralyzing fear I couldn't move at all, I do remember the police charging in I remember them calling my brother Alex who worked at aero tech security service building._

 _I recall the call they made telling him 'Sir you need to come home now your house has been broken into, your Sister and father are missing'._

 _It wasn't long after that, that he'd sped home parked outside and rushed in seeing me he hugged me and told me 'We will make it through this… We will make it as brothers with or without our sister and father'_

 _I recalled sighing and saying in a defeated tone 'Yeah we can do it'_

 _About 11 years after that my Brother left me at the age of eleven I never thought he would … but I was wrong after all we endured he betrayed my trust and left granted I don't hate him for it but that brotherly trust I had in him is gone and if I ever meet him again I will punch him_

 _Anyways I was kidnapped my Werner Noah corporation and they experimented on me... I don't remember much about that I think they replaced my eyes and thickened my bones and injected me with a bunch of needled of which I have no clue what they did or are doing to me_

 _Sometime after that they just-just brought me to my father who I learned is leading the terrorists which hurt more than my brother leaving me at 18._

(End memory)

"And the rest is well now…" I said with glossy eyes though cybernetic it didn't stop me from being able to cry "Ha- ha I'm realizing that maybe my father never loved me or my sister… even my brother maybe he just wanted us to be his experiments"

Goodfellow stepped into the room

"I heard all of that you know and… I-I don't know how to tell you that I'm sorry for what happened to you even if I had nothing to do with it"

"I don't want your sympathy I just want to find my siblings" I said sighing in defeat "But I doubt that will ever happen"

The reaper looked at me "Don't give up hope Family may be closer than you realize" he said before walking out with goodfellow in toe

I ended up stuck sitting for the night I'm not sure what point I drifted off to the blackened void that is my dream world but I did

(Mike's dream)

"Hey little bro" an unknown female voice cooed

"Who-who's there?"

"Someone you knew" another voice female voice joined in

"Someone you love and miss" a male voice joined this time

"You don't remember me… I wouldn't expect you to granted this is just a dream but I would've hoped you at least remembered my voice" The first female voice said

"I- I don't know who you are!" I yelled

"Believe me we know little bud" the second female voice said "But…"

The male voice cut off the second female voice "But that's not true deep down you do truly know us you just don't want to believe it you're scared that you won't remember us which is perfectly fine I'd be the same in your position I'm sure we'd all be the same actually"

"I just she left and never sent a message, mother died after I was born… AND MY OWN DAMND BROTHER LEFT ME WHEN I WAS 18 AFTER HE TOLD ME HE'D NEVER LEAVE THAT WE WOULD BE TOGETHER AS BROTHERS AND FIGHT OUR WAY OUT!... but I guess I was wrong placing my trust in him just like father he abandoned me… The only ones who haven't are my mother and sister who was kidnapped" I vocally lashed out in anger

"Please listen to us if not them me?" The second female voice said

"Just fuck off d-don't ever come back" I said

"We both know you don't mean that" She said saddened "But very well for now I love you" she said before the whole dream itself faded away

(Real world)

I woke up shivering, crying and overall saddened "Who were they?" I muttered under my breath

"Hey! He's awake!" a voice shouted

The reaper came back in with the one they called goodfellow in toe

"Look I uh I wanted to ask you who your sister was… you never gave her name away last night and I'm curious about it now"

"Yeah her name was Natalie Cohen"

"Natalie…" at that point the reaper ran out of the room tears glistening in his eyes

"Reaper wait!" goodfellow called after him it was of no use "Damn it"

"I didn't know that name would have that much of an effect on him"

"Well I know why but it's something he has to tell you… it's something he needs to tell you… it's the only reason you're still in cuffs because he thinks you'll punch him for it"

"Wow really?" I asked

"Yeah sadly enough"

"Well I have time you know"

"Yeah I guess you do heh"

"I just can't count how many times I've wanted to find my brother and smack the shit out of him for abandoning me you know?"

He shook his head "Do you need anything to eat or drink?"

"Yeah I do…. I don't care what it is as long as its food please"

"I'll be right back okay"

I nodded my head and politely waited for him he came back to hear me humming

"Hey it's all I could scrounge up for you but it's better than nothing"

He undid my bindings and allowed me to eat it was only a ham and cheeses sandwich and a glass of water but it was so damn good

"Hey food is food" I said after finishing

He chuckled and shook his head as he took the plate away

"I miss her you know… my sister I mean I haven't seen her since I was seven" I said

He redid the handcuffs and got reaper back in

"Alex you wanted to talk to him?" goodfellow asked

"Yeah… it's been a while hasn't it eh brother?"

My face instantly lit up with happiness and anger all at the same time

"How did you not figure out it was me?" he asked

"Well I-I just it's been a year so I doubt I would've noticed you off the hop"

"Yeah you're probably right"

"You two have a lot of catching up to do I'll be outside" goodfellow said

"Thanks boss" Rea- no Alex said

"So where do I start?"

"How about you leaving me for a start and why you didn't come back?"

"I uh look I left because I Arrows gave me a good deal and I couldn't turn it down I thought I told you that"

"No it must've skipped your mind!" I yelled

"Don't be mad at me please… Please" he sniffled

"Yeah kind of hard not to be!" I yelled "And don't you dare say it's not your fault. What would mom have thought hmm? What would she have thought hey!?"

"She'd be disappointed in me of course"

"Then that speaks magnitudes of what I think about you right now!"

"I'm sorry I really am I'm sorry" Alex said "I never meant to leave you Bro I just I wanted to try to find Natalie that was the only way I thought I could do it"

"But finding our sister does not mean leaving me behind!" I yelled

"IT WAS THE ONLY WAY I THOUGHT I COULD DO IT!" Alex yelled

"AND I THOUGHT ABOUT KILLING MYSELF" I yelled back

My tears were the only thing he heard from me. His face fell when he heard what I had said "I didn't mean to freak out like that I'm sorry"

He hugged me and I let him "I just it hurt you all leaving me alone" I said crying into his shoulder

"I know I'm sorry" he said "so I suppose that was you I shot down?"

"Yeah the infamous reaper shot down his own brother" I chuckled

"If I had known I wouldn't have done it" He said defensively

"I-it's okay it allowed me to escape our father"

"Yeah I suppose so… Just like mom would say 'fate has brought us together again and will continue to do so till we all die' I loved that line, always made me think about life" he said

"No matter what I said Alex I'm sorry for what I've said to you" I said still sad

"And I'm sorry for betraying you and abandoning you"

Goodfellow walked in "So?"

"We're good" Alex said

"That's great because as of now your brother is with Arrows"

"Why?" Alex asked

"Simply so the UN can't put him on trial for war crimes and you do need another member seeing as viper is retiring"

"Yeah true but one thing… I want him treated as equal I'm not a higher rank than him and he's not a higher rank than me" Alex said

"I suppose that's fine but we don't have his plane so he can't get up with you until we find a substitute"

I lifted my head "I know where you can get me my back up plane… and a load of other high tech planes such as the X-O 2 Wyvern" I said

"Show me" goodfellow said I made a face and he noted the handcuffs "Right sorry"

"That's fine" I smiled a true smile for the first time in a long time

"Follow me" He said

(Time skip)

We made it to the war room where a lot of UN personal were working "What's he doing out of his cell!"

"He's with my squad" Alex said

He got a lot of glares from others and just shrugged them off

"Okay" I started "The base I told you about is in the Arctic… it's actually a supper carrier not a Moby dick think Sea fairing and really, really large" I said whilst punching in the Coordinates for the base "There a supercarrier not unlike a normal aircraft carrier but it has destroyer's 17 inch guns and Maverick missiles"

"It looks heavily fortified"

"You're right in that assumption there are 40 individual squads of Aircraft and 36 different Veteran pilots a lot of these planes are T-50 Pak Fa and SU 37 terminators All you need to do is take control of the bridge with one or two teams you have full control of the ship from there no matter anyone's attempts to override you" I said pointing out the guns and missile launch bays

"Okay so we'll need a lot of pilots for this" a new voice said

"Edge why ya here?" goodfellow asked

"Because I was ordered to"

"By whom?" Goodfellow asked again

"By me" Sky eye said "And it's good to see the brothers reunite"

"You knew?" Alex asked

"Yes Viper told us before he left" Edge said

"That's no matter now I said this will be a tough fight that I will have to sit out on"

"Well you can be up with me in the AWACS if you want"

"I would quite enjoy that actually"

"Then it's settled the operation will commence in 12 hours"

"Edge brief your squad same for you reaper" Sky eye said

"Goodfellow are you coming with us I asked?"

"Yes I am" He responded and for once I was happy again

I caught some sleep before the operation was launched and needless to say I was anxious about this but I was told not to worry

(Mid battle)

"This is Bertz we have taken the bridge we are turning their weapons against them"

"Copy that Bertz" Sky eye said "All units be advised supercarrier weapons are being turned against the Enemy"

Sky eye got a bunch of copy's that told him they were falling back to allow the weapons easier time to target

"Well now that we have it we need to get more teams in there to take out the rest of the crew or bring them to our side" I said "if they see me they might join us as this ship didn't really approve of how my father runs the terror group"

"Okay then we will get to the closest base and have a helicopter take you out here with fighter escort" Goodfellow said

I nodded my head and we returned to the UK to land… I sat down and drifted off to sleep


End file.
